<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Milk Tea With Boba by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003600">Black Milk Tea With Boba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable'>AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, modern day tea shop au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko works in his uncle's tea shop, and he's starting to crush on the cute guy who comes in almost every day to study.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Milk Tea With Boba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend based off some headcanons she has!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko grimaced as he stirred the boiling mixture in front of him. He gently spooned out a pearl and held it out to his uncle. Iroh chewed the tapioca ball and smiled, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good, Zuko! You can place them in the cold syrup now. Though this would be easier if you would taste test them yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I would get sick, and not be able to work for two days,” Zuko smirked as he took a large slotted spoon and gently sifted the boba out of the hot syrup. “So if you really want to run this place all by yourself while I sit and play Zelda-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stopped when he saw the look Iroh was giving him and laughed. “I’m kidding. But I seriously can’t stand these little...evil...things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just tapioca, Zuko,” Iroh rolled his eyes fondly as Zuko laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they’re squishy and horrible and I hate them,” Zuko stirred them in the cold sugar syrup so they didn’t stick together. “I’m going to go out and take orders for a bit, can you stir those?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Iroh nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko re-tied his apron to tighten it and grabbed a notepad from the main pocket. There was only one new person since the last time he’d done rounds, and he smiled as he approached the customer who was starting to become a regular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. Black milk tea with boba pearls?” Zuko smiled softly and his heart fluttered when the other man smiled up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s almost like I’m predictable or something,” He smirked as he rested his chin on his hand. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll probably be ordering a few, since I have to study for a test and my baby sister has her boyfriend over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been there, done that, never again,” Zuko laughed as he wrote down the order. “Don’t tell me, I know I’m awful with names, but you’ve been in here so much… Sokki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So close, and I think bringing my friend Suki the other day threw you off. It’s Sokka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that didn’t sound right,” Zuko flushed and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you were closer than most people get when it’s written in front of them, so I think you did pretty good,” Sokka grinned and pulled out his books. “Hey, you’re the one that makes those chocolate scone things, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bake them fresh every morning,” Zuko smiled. “My mom’s recipe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they’re the best, so I’ll take one to start with too.” Sokka winked, and Zuko flushed as he nodded and wrote it down on his pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black milk tea with pearls and a chocolate scone, coming right up. Do you want to pay now, or when you leave? Uncle says we can start tabs for customers we recognize and trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, at the end would be great, if you’re really offering,” Sokka bit the end of his pencil and grinned. “Thank you, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just read my nametag,” Zuko chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, you’re not wearing one,” Sokka laughed as Zuko looked down at his apron and realized it was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your uncle calls for you in the kitchen sometimes, and you’re the only other worker I see here,” Sokka smirked. “And it’s a nice name so I made sure to remember it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and laughed nervously. “I- will go get your tea and pastry! I’ll be back in a second!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed to the kitchen and took a deep breath as he pulled out a large cup and placed some of the fresh pearls in the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka came in again, did he?” Iroh grinned as Zuko placed a scone on a plate and microwaved it for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always give Sokka the freshest boba, even if there’s still some from the last batch to be used,” Iroh raised an eyebrow as Zuko glared weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a loyal regular! He has to get the best if we want him to keep coming!” Zuko flushed as he started fixing the drink. “Nothing more to it than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Iroh chuckled. “But it’s funny how he only studies a few minutes on the days you’re not working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed as he brought out the plate and cup to Sokka’s table. He set them in the space Sokka had left for them, but Sokka smiled up at Zuko as he took the tea from his hand, fingers brushing Zuko’s almost tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Can’t study without the best tea in Ba Sing Se.” Sokka smiled as he turned back to his books, and Zuko nodded shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to study, then. I’ll keep an eye on your cup and bring out a new one when you finish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned and nodded. “That’d be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and went to clean a few tables, grateful for the way his longer hair (hopefully) hid the red in his cheeks. Soon, the lunch rush ended, and it was just Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko in the store. Zuko was sweeping up some garbage when he felt eyes on him and he looked up to where Sokka was working on his third boba tea. Sokka was staring right at him, and instead of looking away, he flashed Zuko a grin, and Zuko’s knees went weak as he smiled back and waved before heading into the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, I need to take my break!” Zuko flushed as he took off his apron and threw on his coat before stepping out the back door with a pastry from the reject pile. He took a deep breath as he entered into the alley behind the Jasmine Dragon and walked through to the egg roll place a few streets down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got his order - chicken and pork, extra spicy - and sat at the only table that was free. He took deep, practiced breaths as he ate, and he could feel the rising anxiety ebb as he practiced the in and out technique his uncle had taught him. He jumped when he heard a voice beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you work at the Jasmine Dragon, right? Do you mind if I sit here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko saw Sokka’s friend - Suki, his brain helpfully supplied- and he nodded. “Sure, I don’t need both halves of the booth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you. I’ve been on my feet all day and I did not want to stand until I had to go back to work,” Suki laughed softly as she set down her lunch. “I teach martial arts to children in the town square. It’s been a long day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The tea shop’s been slow today,” Zuko shrugged. “Wednesdays usually are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Is Sokka there today? I need to give him something.” Suki smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and smiled softly. “So you two are friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and also exes,” Suki laughed. “We were together four years, but recently I realized I like girls, and he realized he also liked guys so we split. It was super good though. I just have some of his cd’s to give back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and nodded as he smiled softly. “I have to go back in twenty minutes, want me to bring them to him? He said he had another hour or so of studying right before I left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you really?” Suki smiled and handed him a small bag. “You’re seriously my hero. We’ve both been so busy, I was going to try and catch him after work, but this works even better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled as he took the bag. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat and ate in comfortable silence until Zuko looked at the time. “I’d better get back before my Uncle misses me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll see you next time I come in?” Suki smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Zuko laughed. “Bye, Suki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, Zuko,” Suki waved as Zuko stood and grabbed the bag next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hurried back to the shop, and smiled as he put his apron on. When he came back out, he saw Sokka was just finishing his tea. “Would you like another? Sorry, I had to take my break. Oh! Suki ran into me and I offered to bring you these.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka lit up at the sight of the cd’s and grinned. “Aw, thanks, man! I forgot I lent these to her ages ago! I thought I was going to have to replace them! And it’s no trouble. A guy’s gotta eat sometime! I would like another tea though, as long as you’re offering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled as he went into the back and fixed another tea. Iroh smiled at him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka looked quite sad when I came out to watch the floor.” Iroh smirked softly and continued brewing tea on the stove. “I think he missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just ignored his uncle as he brought out the fresh drink and smiled softly at Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Zuko, you’re a really nice guy,” Sokka smiled softly, brushing his fingers against the back of Zuko’s hands again. “I’m really glad Aang suggested this place. I’m glad I met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and nodded, holding his tray until his knuckles turned white. “I’m glad too! You’re a...a valued customer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko fled to the kitchen and slapped his forehead as he flushed. Iroh saw the look on his face and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to cover front of house for the rest of the night, Zuko?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, nearly in tears, nodded. Iroh smiled softly and kissed his forehead gently. "You'll be fine, Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and sighed as he started watching the tea. Iroh smiled as he went out into the dining room. He laughed softly when Sokka looked up hopefully, and when his shoulders fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My nephew isn't feeling very well so I hope you're not too disappointed that I'm taking over out here." Iroh grinned as Sokka sighed. "What are you going to school for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Engineering, I like tinkering," Sokka sighed as Iroh set down another pastry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good! I used to date an engineer once. Are you seeing anyone right now? I've seen you come in a few times with that pretty girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Suki? No, we broke up. She's a lesbian and I was interested in someone else, but I think I just messed that up royally…" Sokka groaned and held his head in his hands. "I think I came on too strong…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're talking about Zuko, I'm afraid you did not come on nearly strong enough," Iroh chuckled. "His last boyfriend had to make a giant poster professing his affections."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh's face soured. "Don't… Mention his ex. Let him bring it up in time. But you'll have to be much more blatant in the future if you wish to get his attention."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled softly and chuckled. "More blatant, huh? What time does he get off work tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five," Iroh smiled back with a wink. " But you mustn't tell him I told you. He's very easily embarrassed and if he knew I were meddling, he'd never forgive me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and nodded. "I should get back home actually, I'm sure Aang and Katara have left on a date or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will see you in here tomorrow, then," Iroh chuckled as he started to sweep. "I know things will go well for you if you're just upfront about everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Upfront, got it," Sokka grinned as he packed his bag. "Oh! What did my total come to? I want to pay before I leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just this once, it's all on the house. Use it to take him somewhere nice," Iroh smiled kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned wider and nodded. "I will, promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, good," Iroh waved as Sokka left and sighed as he happily cleaned the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Young love was remarkable to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed as he picked up after a group of kids that had come in. He was almost done for the day and Sokka hadn't-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Zuko!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up and grinned as Sokka waved to him. His heart skipped a beat as Sokka met him at the counter and he smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The usual today?" Zuko pulled out his pad, blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what time do you get out? I was thinking if you're free, I could take you on a date to this cute little place downtown." Sokka smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's mouth fell open and he nodded slowly as a grin spread his face. "Y-yeah! That sounds great! I get out in a few minutes actually!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cool! Then you should make a tea for yourself too and we can drink them on the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and flushed. "Uh, yours is on the house. Uncle lets me give friends free drinks sometimes as long as I don't abuse the privilege."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka's eyes widened and he smiled. "Well thank you! I'll see you out here in a second?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Just gotta make the drinks!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grinned as he went into the back and fixed two teas as quickly as he could. When Iroh walked by, he grabbed his sleeve gently. "Can you text mom and tell her I'll be late? My phone died and Sokka asked me out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Zuko,” Iroh smiled. “Go on, have fun, and don’t be out too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best,” Zuko grinned as he changed into his jacket from his apron, and ran out to meet Sokka. “Hi! Here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and took the offered drink, and looped his arm through Zuko’s happily as they walked outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and took a drink of his tea-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-and promptly gagged as he spit the tea and boba pearls all over the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?!” Sokka stopped, and Zuko was bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...made mine with boba,” Zuko hid his face in his free hand and flushed. “I hate boba so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka froze, then started to laugh as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off the tea that had splattered on Zuko. “So you’re saying you were so excited I asked you out that you accidentally made your tea the way I take it? Even though you hate it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed more and pulled the straw up so it only picked up tea. “Maybe. Shut up...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and linked their arms again, kissing his cheek. “That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just flushed more and buried his face in Sokka’s shoulder, making him laugh more as he slipped his arm around Zuko’s waist instead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>